Kuroko no Harem
by Harco8059
Summary: When Kuroko was still in middle school. GoMxKuroko
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko No Harem

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket and its characters.

Pairings: AominexKuroko, KisexKuroko, AkashixKuroko, MidorimaxKuroko, MurasakibaraxKuroko and Etc..

Warning: M/M

**A/N: I know Kise enrolled at Teiko in second year but I will change that in here. Their height and weight I just made them up since they are still in middle school so I thought they are shorter and less heavy. **

**Beta-ed by Bommie *bow* (I'm so happy I finally got a wonderful beta) Yay!  
**

* * *

Prologue

Teikō Middle School is just like any other ordinary school, but that changes drastically when six boys that will be called the 'Generation of Miracles' enrol. For Teikō's basketball team, the wheels of faith are starting to turn for the better.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 13 years old, 154cm, 54kg, thinks of himself as a 'shadow' and is an incoming 1st year in Teikō Middle School. The reason why he enrolled in this school is because of a hunch that he will finally find his 'light' in this school.

Kise Ryota, 13 years old, 175cm, 67kg and considers himself good-looking. He is an incoming 1st year at Teikō Middle School. The reason why he enrolled in this school is because of a gut feeling that something big will happen to him.

Midorima Shintaro, 13 years old, 180cm, 72kg and considers himself a genius. He is also an incoming 1st year in Teikō Middle School. The reason why he enrolled in this school is because he knows there will be strong players to gather here.

Aomine Daiki, 13 years old, 183cm, 75kg and considers himself a strong player of basketball. Like the rest, he is also an incoming 1st year student in Teikō Middle School. The reason why he enrolled in this school is because he wants to.

Murasakibara Atsushi, 13 years old, 191cm, 84kg and has a fondness for sweets. He is another incoming 1st year in Teikō Middle School. The reason why he enrolled in this school is because of the famous candy shop nearby.

Finally, Akashi Seijuro, 13 years old, 163cm, 61kg and sees victory as a basic need in life that is on par with breathing. Like the rest, he is also an incoming 1st year in Teikō Middle School. The reason why he enrolled in this school is unknown.

These six talented players with different personalities will collide in Teikō's basketball court. The moment they set foot inside the school, is when everything will change for better, or for worse.

TBC

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta-ed by Bommie *bow***

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting with Atsushi Murasakibara and Shintaro Midorima**

Kuroko Tetsuya, a blue-haired boy of 13, wants to sign up as a member of Teiko Middle School Basketball Team. He is heading for the gym when he sees a very tall person with violet hair heading to the same direction as him.

'Is he a regular?' Kuroko thought.

He jogs to catch up to the long strides of the tall guy, "Excuse me." Kuroko says softly. The guy obviously did not hear him because he kept on walking, "Excuse me." He says with a much louder voice.

He notices the guy's shoulders tensing, and then relaxes in an instant. The taller of the two looks behind him. Seeing no one, he turns around once again. Knowing what the problem is, Kuroko cannot help but letting out an irritated sigh before saying, "Down here."

The stranger looks down and his confused expression changes into having a goofy smile on his lips, "Sorry little kid. I did not see you there." He brought his right hand down to palm the shorter teen's hair; his palm much bigger than Kuroko's head.

Kuroko bit his lower lip to restrain himself from snapping at his potential 'senpai', "Senpai, are you a regular player of the basketball team?" Kuroko decided to bluntly ignore the unintentional insult and proceed to ask his question. He also swats the heavy and annoying hand that is still on top of his head.

Instead of answering the pending question, the taller of the two gets a candy from his right pocket and offers it to Kuroko, who shakes his head in return. He shrugged and opens his candy, humming in satisfaction when the strawberry flavour coats his tongue while Kuroko continues on staring at the man indifferently.

"Senpai? I'm no Senpai. I'm just a first year student." The violet-haired guy replies. The violet eyes of the tall man meet Kuroko's surprised pair of blue eyes.

'First year? No way.' Kuroko almost gasps in astonishment. He can't believe that this giant here is 13 years old. 'What happened to this world? Where is my share of height?' He is practically whining and/or screaming on the inside, but on the outside his stoic expression remains.

"The name is Murasakibara Atsushi, Class 1-B," The violet-haired guy introduces, "I'm guessing you are a first year too?" But Kuroko remains silent with his emotionless expression while Murasakibara doesn't seem to care since he keeps on talking, "Aren't you a little short for a first year? Are you sure you aren't still in sixth grade?"

An irritated vein pops on Kuroko's forehead, though he wouldn't let the other know that he is sore about his short height, that doesn't mean he can't keep himself from expressing his frustration with his emotions.

'So what if you are tall? So what if I'm… Ugh… This Murasakibara really annoys me. News flash big guy, I can still take you on even though you're way too big to me. Just comment again about my height and you will face-plant on the floor.' Kuroko kept on ranting, though his expression is uncaring.

"I'm sure I'm a first year, Murasakibara-kun. What about you? Are you really a first year? Aren't you too tall for a first year?" Kuroko retorts. Murasakibara's expression turns cold upon hearing Kuroko's words, "Do you want to die, kid?" He says with a smirk.

Kuroko remains standoffish, replying, "No, thank you. I'm still young and I have dreams. I want to achieve. Plus, there will be no merit for you if you do kill me." The tall guy suddenly lifts Kuroko up, just like a girl lifting her favourite doll. The smirk turns into an amused grin "I like your spirit… hmm."

Kuroko understood Murasakibara, so he says, "Kuroko Tetsuya." Murasakibara's grin widens, "I like your spirit, Kuro-chin." The blue-haired teen frowns at the nickname but didn't argue with the giant who is holding him (and has the potential to throw him like a rag).

"Oi, fighting is forbidden in school grounds" A voice breaks into the atmosphere, causing the two to turn to the source of the voice. The one who yelled at them has green hair and wear spectacles. They also noticed that the guy has bandages wrapped around his fingers.

'Weird.' Both Kuroko and Murasakibara thought.

Murasakibara puts Kuroko down and stares at the green haired stranger. Kuroko also looks at him and says, "We're not fighting," in which Murasakibara nods in agreement.

The stranger looks flustered and kept pushing his spectacles up to hide his embarrassment; which is blatantly obvious by the way he kept on coughing.

"I apologize for my mistake." The stranger bows before making his way inside the gym, but is stopped because of a big hand on his shoulder. He stares at the hand before looking up at the man, "Yes?" He asks politely.

"Are you a regular player of the basketball team?" the smallest of the three questions.

He turns to Kuroko and answers, "No. I'm still a first year and I'm heading to the gym to sign up," He then stares at the two teens with calculating eyes, "I'm guessing you are a first year," He points to Murasakibara, "And you must be in sixth grade," He then points at Kuroko who frowns at him in return.

"By the way I'm Midorima Shintaro, Class 1-A. You guys?" The bespectacled boy says. Murasakibara can't help but stifle a chuckle while Kuroko's frown deepens at the once again unintentional but still insulting remark.

'Agh… Damn them.' He thinks with malice. He blatantly ignores them by walking loudly to the gym, but before he leaves them, he stops in mid-way to say, "I realized just now I hate inconsiderate and idiotic people."

"What?" Midorima stiffens; surprised that someone had actually called him an idiot, "Oi, who's that midget?" He points at Kuroko's back, who is almost inside the gym. The taller of the two just shrugs before getting another piece of candy from his pocket,

"His name is Kuro-chin. He's a first year like us." Murasakibara walks inside the gym following Kuroko's example while Midorima stood there in shock, thinking, 'A first year?'

**TBC**

* * *

**Review Please?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much guys for the wonderful reviews, I love it... I made this chapter a bit longer than before because of your request guys. So please do review, it gives me motivation to update fast... xD

**Beta-ed by Bommie *bow***

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting with Seijuro Akashi and Ryota Kise

Kuroko sees the sign up booth at the left corner of the gym. He moves to his goal and signs his name up. No one entertained him since no one took notice of him. He is like a shadow that moves from behind the light.

He observes the players who are practicing while looking for his potential light. So far, no one seems good enough to be his light. In other words, they are too weak for him. Those players before him don't even have a single bit of the aura that he is searching for.

The light that he needs is stronger, faster, and unique than any other player. He needs his 'light' to be stronger than any player in Japan. If the light is strong and evolves from every game they play, then so is the shadow. One can't leave the other.

He hears the annoying squeal of girls; he instinctively turns his head to look for the reason why the girls were all excited. He finally understands the reason behind it when a good looking guy enters the gym. The stranger is tall, lean, has blond hair and golden eyes that made the girls drool in delight.

"Look! Look! Look! Isn't he gorgeous?" and "Is he a first year?" and "I wonder what his name is?" are the sentences heard throughout the gym, mostly from the watching girls.

By the looks of the blond guy, he looks like he is hiding something, what's with the confidence he is emitting. Kuroko frowns at him but his attention diverts to the other two guys he met earlier who just entered the gym. There's also uniqueness with those two and Kuroko feels it.

Almost all the occupants in the gym stops for whatever they were doing and stares at the duo that has just arrived. Midorima's bandages and Murasakibara's height is obviously eye catching.

"Hmm... Aren't they flashy?" He hears a cheerful voice blurt from his right. He turns his head to see the blond haired guy who is already at his side. "Hn." Kuroko mutters.

The stranger looks at him with surprise. He clearly didn't saw Kuroko at the beginning. The blonde bends down to Kuroko's height before grinning at him, "Aren't you cute? What's your name?"

Kuroko ignores the other teen and goes back to observing the people. Instead of being discouraged with Kuroko's silence, the blonde talks more, "Are you a first year?" Kuroko continued ignoring him.

"I'm Kise Ryota, Class 1-A. Nice to meet you." He offers his right hand for Kuroko to shake; still he doesn't receive an answer or word coming from the newest apple of his eye.

"Come on, please don't ignore me." He whines, and then gives his puppy eyes. Kuroko didn't even glance his way. Feeling down with his rejection, the blonde crouches and sulks at the corner.

"Ah, I was rejected. This is the first time that anyone ever rejected me" He mutters at the wall in front of him. Kuroko finally glances at the sulking blonde's way and lets out a small sigh. He walks to the guy's direction and touches his shoulder.

"Ano…"

When Kise hears the voice of the blue-haired cutie, he immediately jumps at him and embraces him with his long arms. "Finally, you have decided not to ignore me. Thank you." Kise said, giving Kuroko a blinding smile

Kuroko simply detached himself from the blonde's arms, but Kise wouldn't let him go yet.

"Answer my previous question first, and then I will let you go." He tells Kuroko, still grinning.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, Class 1-C." He answered stoically, seeing that Kise is still hugging him, Kuroko frowns, "I already answered. Please let go."

Kise stares at Kuroko like he is a special dish on a plate, but he stops his musings when Kuroko spoke, "Oh. Yeah, sorry" He immediately unwrap his arms from the small, warm, and smooth body. Kise decides that Kuroko's body feels nice near him.

He lets out a cough before smiling at the smaller teen in front of him, "So why are you here Kuroko-kun?" He asks, he can't help but be intrigued by this petite blue-haired cutie.

"I could ask you the same too Kise-kun." Kuroko replies. Kise's smile widens, "I'm here for the basketball team."

"Do you love basketball, Kise-kun?" Kuroko can't help but asking. He likes to know why other people chose basketball as their sport like him. Kise blinks twice before he answered,

"No. I'm still an amateur when it comes to basketball."

"Then why do you choose this sport?" Kuroko's attention was focus on him on that time and Kise shivers from the smouldering gaze that Kuroko is giving him.

"I need a club and somebody told me that I am suited to play for basketball because of my height and physique. Of course, by playing basketball, it will make me more famous with girls." Kise answers with confidence.

Kuroko kept on staring at him after he gave his answer. He felt a blush creeping on his cheeks because of the intense gaze that Kuroko is giving him.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko whispered softly. Kise felt like his heart would give away by the sound of Kuroko whispering of his name.

"Yes?"

"That reason is…" The blue-haired boy pauses for a while, making Kise gulp, and after a few seconds of silence, Kuroko continued, "The worst kind."

The ground seemed to swallow Kise in when Kuroko said that. He immediately sobs and returns to his sulking corner while muttering, "The worst kind" and "I'm the worst" and "The worst he says" and so on.

Kuroko stares at the sobbing blonde for a moment before going back to observing the other players. A voice coming from his left snapped him from his reverie, "Tetsuya."

When he turns to the owner of the voice, he was greeted by a familiar face. He lets out a small smile in front of the familiar man, "Akashi-kun."

Akashi Seijuro is a close friend of Kuroko. They were classmates since 3rd Grade. He is the only person who knows about Kuroko's potential in basketball.

"So you are here too." Akashi says with a calm voice. Kuroko just nodded, he is glad that Akashi is here. Kuroko admires and respects Akashi a lot because of his talent.

"I'm at Class 1-D. You?" Akashi asks.

"Class 1-C." Kuroko replies.

Akashi nodded at the answer.

"They are too weak." He comments, pointing to the direction of the other players, "But I saw potentially great players awhile ago." Akashi pauses, as if trying to remember something; "I think their names are Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintaro and him." He nodded at Kise's direction who is still sulking.

Kuroko spares a glance at the still sobbing teen before returning his attention to the red-head again, "I also thought about it." Kuroko opened his mouth to say something but it was interrupted by a clap.

A guy raises a clip board with their names, saying, "Everyone, gather here. I will call all the names that have signed."

Akashi smirks and said, "It's starting."

Kuroko can only nod, hoping that he could finally find his light.

**TBC**

* * *

**Review?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I want the relationship between the GoM take it slow. I mean I wouldn't mind giving a fluff side here and there but for now, I'm going to introduce them all then continue to my main goal, Kuroko's Harem. So be patient and hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Aomine in here was still easy going and not selfish of the ball. This is purely made by my imagination on how they meet each other and how they became regulars at Teiko basketball team.**

**Ps. I'm still thinking whether I put Kagami and the others or not but for now, I will focus GoM.**

Warnings: OOC , I think.

**Beta-ed by Bommie *bow***

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting with Daiki Aomine and Game start

A senpai from the team signals all the first years to form a straight line.

Kise seems to have finally snapped out of his sulking mood and happily follows the call while Akashi nonchalantly abides it… for now. Kuroko moves to follow Akashi when a guy bumps into him.

"Sorry, I did not see you there." The guy apologized, looking down at Kuroko wearing a strange expression on his face.

The guy is taller than Kuroko; he is tanned, has dark blue hair and deep blue eyes. By the looks of him, Kuroko can see that this guy is strong. He's got an aura like the four he met earlier, but only stronger by an inch, perhaps. The four were Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun, Kise-kun and Midorima-kun.

When he notices that the tan guy is still staring at him, he couldn't help but asking him, "What?"

That seemed to snap the guy's attention, making him grin at Kuroko, "You are a first year right?" Kuroko nodded in affirmation. The grin broadened, "Aren't you small for a first year?"

"I'm small and you're tall." Kuroko bites back, though still with the same monotone he uses.

"So I gather."

"But height doesn't really matter when it comes to basketball."

"I know."

"If you know, then you shouldn't tease someone's size." After that, Kuroko plans to leave but the stranger's voice stops him.

"Hmm. The way you talk, I feel like you are hiding something good. Are you good?" He asks, still with the grin.

"You can judge that when we meet at the court."

The taller teen's grin turns into a smirk, "I look forward to that."

Kuroko nods and walks away, but the other guy stops him again, "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, Class 1-C."

His smirk widens, "Aomine Daiki, Class 1-C. I think fate planned for this meeting.

Kuroko ignores the last comment and proceeded to walk towards where the others are.

"I'll call up the names listed here; Muto Kashiro."

"Here."

"Saragi Senji"

"Here."

"Kise Ryota"

"Here, senpai." Like usual, Kise has that blinding smile on his face.

The upperclassmen just grimaced at his showy attitude.

"Akashi Seijuro."

"Here."

"Midorima Shintaro."

"Here."

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Here." He says while eating cream puffs.

"Takato Shuuji"

"Here."

"Aomine Daiki"

"Here."

"And Kuroko Tetsuya"

When no one answered, the man looks up and found no one standing besides Aomine. "Kuroko Tetsuya-kun?" He calls up again.

"Here." A low voice can be heard from his back. The guy couldn't help but yelping at the voice. Not only him but also the others.

He immediately turned around to him to glare at the first year, but he got somewhat perplexed when he sees a small and cute but emotionless guy in front of him.

In the background, he could hear, "Did you notice him?" Follow by a "No."

"Don't tell me, he's a ghost?"

"Oh my, a ghost?"

"Shut up, he might hear us."

The murmurs are getting louder and louder and he couldn't help but growling, "Shut up." The noises stopped, just staring at the two now.

He coughs uncomfortably and stares at the Kuroko who in return stares at him with his usual poker face.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, I assume?" He asks with a raised brow.

"Yes." Kuroko replied with a nod.

"Where have you been when I called up your name?" He growls again. If there is one thing he hates, then its tardiness.

"I was here since the beginning, senpai." The boy didn't even flinch at the glare that was sent to him or budged at the sound of his voice.

'Impressive.' The guy thought. Then he spoke, "What?"

"You just didn't hear me or notice me."

"Oh?"

The shorter of the two nods in return.

The upperclassman frowns at him, but after a few seconds, lets out a defeated sigh and said "Ok. You are forgiven, but next time, go the prescribed line for the freshmen."

Kuroko nods again before standing next to Aomine who gave him a slightly amused grin.

The guy claps twice and announces, "I'm Kushiro Misahi, the captain of Teiko Basketball Team. I hate tardiness the most, so if any of you are caught late next time, I won't go easy on you." He says while glaring at them.

He did not know that six of the first years didn't even took his command to heart, and nor were they afraid of him or his rules.

"So, who's up for some hoops?" He asks with a grin. Apparently, he and the other regulars are belittling the first years. 'We have first years to torture.' He thought evilly.

Though he doesn't know, he'd be proven wrong by said first years. "So it's going to be first years versus regulars. He hears a sound of approval from his team mates.

"First years, choose your players." He grins at his regular friends who in return grins back at him, "Come at us when you're ready."

Kuroko can't help but frowning at his senpai' because they were upperclassmen didn't mean that they are more powerful.

"Hehehe… They should think twice before underestimating us, right, Kuroko?" Aomine turns to the other with confidence showing on his face.

"I have to pass. You should too Tetsuya." Akashi suggested, though it was more like an order. He was clutching the shorter teen's wrist for him not to move.

"I have to pass also." Kise grins at them nervously before adding, "I'm just a beginner let me observe things first."

"Me too." Murasakibara said stoically, finishing the last bit of his cream puff before unwrapping a candy.

"What? You guys are no fun," Aomine says with a scowl, "Well, I guess I can have all the scores."

"Oi, senpai, we are ready." He shouts at them. His voice is full of eagerness and excitement, ready to show them that it's bad to underestimate someone at first glance.

The first year players are Muto, Senji, Takato, Midorima and Aomine while the upperclassmen are the exact regular players of the team.

"Akashi-kun, why do we have to pass? Those senpais just underestimated us because we are first years." Kuroko asks while they are sitting at the corner along with Kise who is staring at Kuroko with hopeful eyes and Murasakibara who is still eating his sweets.

"We have to plan first before striking. I think Aomine and Midorima can entertain our senpais before we crush them completely." Akashi says with sadistic glee.

"I see."

"Tetsuya, always remember that I hate losers."

"…"

"Because I'm the type of person who wins every time."

As soon as the game begins, the ball went with the first years. Aomine aggressively moves; passing all his opponents with above average speed, then,, dunks the ball successfully.

The upperclassmen were shocked that a first year just passed them like they were beginners. The crowd stares in awe before the gym erupted into cheers for the first years.

"Have you seen that dunk?"

"Amazing."

"That first year is something."

The current score is First Year 2 – Regulars 0

"Senpai, is that all?" Aomine asks with a smug grin on his lips. The regulars growled, "How cocky."

"Let's give him a lesson."

"Let's show him his place as a first year." One of the regulars hissed.

Aomine just smirks at them, the other three first years flinching at the killing aura their senpais are giving while Midorima just sighs while taking his bandages off.

"Aomine, if you need help, just pass the ball to me." He says, pushing his spectacles up to keep them from falling.

The tan teen looks at him like he was there for the first time before grinning at him, "You got it."

The regulars showed their true abilities that Aomine couldn't block all of them making the regulars' score go up by three.

The tan teen grits his teeth together when two of the regulars block him with all their might. He sees Midorima and calls out, "Oi glasses boy." He calls the other, passing Midorima the ball.

"Come and pass me if you can." The regular said to Midorima with a cocky smirk.

Midorima only smiles at his senpai before jumping to shoot the ball. It's a little bit far away from the ring, and only a good shooter can get it in. The guy smirks, knowing from experience that first year students are not good shooters.

Unfortunately for him, Midorima is a good shooter. His smirk turns into one of horror when the ball went in. All of the regulars and the first years were amazed of how perfect the shot was.

"Oh." Akashi breathes out. Surprised that Midorima is more talented than how he appeals.

After 10 minutes of fast play, block and score, the current status of the game is First Year 25 - Regulars 32.

Even with Aomine's skill and speed, or with Midorima's shooting accuracy, they still can't surpass the regulars. It's like 2 versus 5 since the three other freshmen are either too weak or slow.

Aomine and Midorima are breathing heavily, and with just the two of them, they really need good back up.

During the break of the second half, Aomine announces, "Senpai, player change."

The captain of the regulars, Kushiro nods. Akashi turns to the three other first years with a mocking smile, "Get lost, losers."

The smile gave three a shiver, making them instantly scram away from the court. He then turns to Aomine and Midorima who are still catching their breath from all the running.

"Can you guys still play?" He asks, challenging them with mocking pity lacing through his voice.

"Who do you think you are?" Aomine asks with a glare while Midorima just nods.

"Good." Akashi walks to where the captain and the other regulars are. Kuroko sends a questionable look after his childhood friend.

The red head is wearing a sadistic smile, saying, "Taicho, I have a proposal and I promise it'll make the game more exciting and pleasurable." Kushiro raises an eyebrow while the others frown at Akashi, "What is it?"

"If you guys lose, please surrender your place as regulars and give it to us who are more worthy of it compared to you guys." Akashi announces, smirking evilly.

They all stare at him in shock, and after a moment of silence, they shouted, "WHAT?"

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta-ed by Bommie *bow***

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kiseki no sedai**

"What?" The upperclassmen growled while the first years were shocked at the kind of bet Akashi suggested.

"Oi, oi… It's totally impossible. I mean, first years should be on the bench." The regular called Katagi-senpai added.

"Yeah! Before a first year becomes a regular, you guys need to train first. Then, come back next year for the regular spot!" Another regular butted in, who is named Sahio-senpai.

Akashi narrowed his heterochromic eyes at the two, "You two, you shouldn't butt in at someone's conversation. It's rude you know?"

"Nani?" Sashio growled, "You shouldn't talk to your senpai like that! You're just a first year."

"Then you should know your manners to underclassmen, senpai." The red-head smirks while the upperclassman is flustered.

Meanwhile, at the background, Kuroko observes the scene before him with his usual self, Kise involuntary shivering and muttering "Scary", Murasakibara stoically eating his sweets, while Midorima and Aomine couldn't help but gulping.

"Why you!" Katagi made a move to deliver a punch on Akashi's smirking face when Kushiro stops him.

"I decline." The captain said.

"You decline? Why? Is senpai scared of some first years?" The red-head taunted.

"No, but it's inappropriate for us to accept the challenge of a first year. Especially since you guys are just beginners."

The smaller teen stops smirking and narrowed his eyes at that, "Senpai, if you are confident with your skills, then prove to us that you are worthy of the title regular. Crush us." A pause. Then, the smirk reappears again, "If you can."

Kushiro gritted his sight, sighed and growled, "Fine. We will make sure you regret it, first year."

Akashi gave a nod with a satisfied and smug expression on his face, then turns back towards the other first years, "Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima and Kuroko, you guys make sure you give your best and crush our senpais. You guys don't want to lose right?"

The four nodded, determination evident in their eyes while the red-head gave a nod, "Good."

They move to the court when Akashi stops them, "Please remember; our senpais are the type that doesn't like to be pressured so we pressure them like crazy. They are quite skilled players, but not that good. Murasakibara, make sure to use your height and your long hands to block them; your height is frightening enough."

He glares at his fellow first years before him except Kuroko. Akashi likes making his orders followed.

"Midorima, make sure you only shoot for three points, we need all the points that we can get. Aomine, make sure you show your aggressiveness at the court and put more pressure to the opposing team, and Kuroko…" He stares at the blue-haired teen who only nods in understanding.

Akashi smiles at them, "This day won't end until we become regulars."

After minutes of playing, the first years won the battle; the gym was full of crowd and noises. The cheering didn't stop and also the praises that they give to the five first years.

"Did you see that block?"

"Amazing."

"What a beautiful shot!"

"Damn. His speed is unbelievable."

"Most importantly, what the hell is that pass?"

"Yeah, it's wonderful!"

"That red head looks cool."

"The first years this year are wickedly strong."

Those are the words that can be heard at the gym along with different praises but all with the same good intention.

Kushiro is still kneeling, gasping, and sweating because of exhaustion. He hears his teammates cursing, punching the ground, crying or doing both. They just lost their spot as a regular to mere first years that turned out to be as strong as high schoolers.

'How embarrassing,' He thought while smiling gravely, 'Maybe, it's time for us to resign.' Most of them are third years, so some were okay with giving their regular spots to the younger players.

He can't help but stiffen when he sees someone standing in front of him, knowing that it's the cocky red-head first year. He looks up to see Akashi staring down at him with bored eyes.

"Senpai, you lost. I believe that as a man with honour, you should do what our agreement stated." Akashi says cruelly. Kushiro had no other choice but to nod while his teammates sob and curses louder. They don't have a choice but accept their defeat.

* * *

Two days later, all their upperclassmen resigned, leaving all first years to manage the basketball team. Akashi became the captain and accepted his senpais resignation letters with a smirk.

He always said to his team, "I hate losers. If you guys ever show any signs of being weak, I will cut you off from the basketball team. Winners get everything, while losers get nothing."

* * *

Three weeks after all their upperclassmen quit, Akashi called for a meeting at the rooftop. Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima are already there, except for the captain himself. The others are not told since Akashi is only interested in winners.

"Eh? Captain isn't here yet?" Kise asks, his arms around Kuroko's narrow shoulders. These past few weeks, the blond teen couldn't help but adoring the blue-haired boy. The fact that Akashi also made Kuroko Kise's instructor made him get to know and hang out with the other more.

Kuroko is too adorable and cute for his own good; with his petite form and small height, to his unique talent in basketball, Kise is slowly falling for him; though Kuroko doesn't show much emotion. Not to mention that he respects him a lot.

Aomine huffs, "I'm sure he is planning something." He is standing right beside Kuroko, shooting daggers at Kise with the way he is being so touchy with Kuroko. Kuroko doesn't even care about Kise's affection since he continues on reading his book.

The tanned teen doesn't know what's wrong with him, but he has a gut feeling that a certain blue-haired midget is the reason. Aomine admits that he likes hanging out with Kuroko, who is always quiet and isn't rowdy unlike others. It gives him this calming feeling that he likes.

Deciding that he couldn't take it anymore, he pull Kise's arms away from Kuroko, tugs the wrist of the latter and said, "Kuroko and I will find Captain." They were about to leave when Akashi finally arrived, "Ah, you're all here."

"Of course we are here, you called us remember?" Aomine said with a growl.

"Ne, Captain, what's so important that we have a meeting?" Kise asks politely, while his arms wound around again at Kuroko. Aomine growls again while glaring at Kise.

"Its good news, but first, Kise, release Tetsuya this instance or I'll rip your arm apart." Akashi said warningly, producing a sharp and new scissor on his right hand.

The blond immediately release Kuroko and gave his Captain a sheepish smile while in the background, Aomine chuckled in victory, Midorima sighed, and Murasakibara ignores them all and continues eating his sweets.

"So, to begin with, the school is giving us all the things that we need for our team. They'll even give support for our training, " Akashi smirks, "with unlimited monetary supply and resources."

"If I may ask, what did you do?" Midorima asks, still carrying the green toy frog, which is supposed to be his lucky item for the day.

"Nothing special. I just challenge the director," His smirk widens, "by playing shogi."

**TBC**

* * *

**Review?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta-ed by ****Bommie**** *bow*** (Thank you so much my beta)

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Rookie and the Shooter**

It's been weeks since Kise Ryota is under the teaching of Kuroko Tetsuya. At first, he didn't understand why out of all the regulars, Akashi requested Kuroko to be his personal instructor.

Not that he mind of course; he loves to be with the blue-haired boy since being with him is almost like heaven to Kise, but in power wise, he hates to admit it but Aomine is the best instructor that he can get. He hates to admit it but he admires Aomine's skill in basketball.

He knows about the tan teen's passion in basketball, his craving to be powerful and faster than he was before. He hates to admit it but he likes that kind of passion and love in basketball in a person.

Kise couldn't help but think, 'I want to be like him.' But there's no way in hell he was going say it to anyone**.**

His thoughts went back to his new obsession; the shortest player in basketball, the one and only, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise knows that there is something special about the said boy, there is no one who can pass like he can and no one can vanish like he does, just like a shadow; which is what he hears Kuroko calls himself.

He can't even imagine how Kuroko will be so destructive to enemy teams if he can score like Aomine or Midorima. Kuroko can pass like a speeding bullet and vanish like a shadow, but it's eating his stamina. He knows that Kuroko can only play a minimum of forty minutes. Kise guesses that passing like that can really exhaust you.

He absolutely hates Aomine for being the light that Kuroko wants, and needs. He also hates himself for being weak even though Kuroko and Akashi always say that he improves every single day. He knows that it's not enough, he need to push himself until he reaches the peak where Aomine is.

These pass weeks, being in the basketball team made him realize how much fun basketball is, and how good it is to have teammates like Midorima, Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara and of course, Kuroko.

Kise is being recruited as a model in a famous model magazine but declines for now since he is still busy in his training to reach his goal and become a more skilled player. Plus, even though he likes the attention of his fangirls, he sometimes can't help but be annoyed with them.

Not because they are squealing like loonies, or his locker is always filled with love letters or that he gets different bentos everyday, but their presence always results into Kuroko giving him a disapproving look. Kise doesn't know why, but he doesn't want Kuroko to be displeased with him.

He still remembers the day when Kuroko encouraged him to love basketball.

_**Flashback**_

_"Kise-kun."_

_"Yes, Kuro-chi?" He says with a smile, hoping that he'll learn more moves today._

_"Do you love basketball?"_

_Kise looks at Kuroko with questioning eyes, "Umm..."_

_"Do you want to be strong?"_

_"Of course I want to be strong!" He answers, passion dripping on his voice._

_"Then you need to learn on how to love the game first before you can become stronger."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because loving the game makes it more fun, and you can also play with strong opponents who loves the game very much. Kise-kun, please always remember that a strong player is only strong because he loves the game very much."_

_"..."_

_"If you want to be strong, learn to love the game first, then, do what you have to do so that you can surpass them."_

_The blond could only nod at the suggestion that his current instructor gave him._

_**End of Flashback**_

Since that day until up to the present, he is beginning to understand and love the game more and more. It is all thanks to his best instructor that he likes; the only problem is he did not know how much he likes the phantom player.

* * *

Midorima Shintaro believes in luck, horoscopes and the zodiac. He always carry his lucky item for the day, he always follow his horoscope everyday without fail. He always knows that people are laughing at him when he carries a cute stuff with him but he didn't care. He is the type of person who doesn't care if people laugh at stuff he likes.

He may recognize Akashi as a good but terrifying captain, but that doesn't mean that he cares about the red head. As if that sadistic heterochromic guy needs his care. These past few weeks, he can't help but notice that there is only one person in his team that he can say he cares about.

That person is none other than Kuroko Tetsuya. The blue-haired teen intrigues him to no end. He can always see Kuroko reading if they have no practice, and he knows that Kuroko is smarter than how he looks like.

No one really expected that the sadistic Akashi wants them to create a strong bond. He says that having a strong bond will make their team stronger; to support each other.

The red head also spouts that he already predicted that they will win every competition as long they have him. 'What a selfish and overconfident guy.' Midorima couldn't help but sighing. Their captain sure is weird, but not only him, the others too. 'Maybe I'm weird too?'

Now, back at to a certain blue haired teammate, he still remembered what the shorter male had told him that special day.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a little too late to regret his actions when he threw away his luck item to the abandon field near their school. No one really comes there, so it was always a reliable place to vent out his anger._

_He was totally pissed when that sweet tooth giant Murasakibara blocked his shot, not once, but twice in a row._

_It was painful for his pride; he always practiced in shooting since he wanted to perfect it. After all, it is his specialty. Apparently, it was also his lucky day today._

_"How can this day become lucky when that giant blocked my shot?" He muttered to himself. Midorima almost jumped when a hand touched his arm. He immediately turned around to shout at the person who just touched, but stopped himself when he saw Kuroko._

_"Kuroko, why are you here?" He fakes his cool, so that the shorter teen can leave him in peace. He finally realized why Akashi gave him the nickname Phantom Player. No one can really sense it when he's around._

_The so called phantom player raises his arm so that the green-haired teen can look clearly at what he is holding._

_"Midorima-kun, here is your lucky charm. Isn't this valuable to you?" He spoke softly while giving the said item to the taller teen's hand, who reluctantly accepts it._

_"I think I don't need a lucky item anymore. I lost today." He said gravely._

_Kuroko can't help but frown "But that charm works."_

_The other stays silent, though he has his full attention on the shorter boy._

_"What happened today made you realize that you need to work hard to make a shot that no one can block." Kuroko says._

_Midorima's eyes widened at the words Kuroko said._

_"You only have to practice and practice until you get what you're aiming for, right?"_

_The bespectacled teen smiles at Kuroko._

_"We are lucky that Murasakibara is our teammate and not from a different team." Kuroko adds, making Midorima laugh._

_'Lucky indeed.' Midorima thought to himself._

_**End of Flashback**  
_

And from that day until now, he couldn't help but feel grateful to know Kuroko Tetsuya.

Later that day, he heard Aomine and Kise fuss over Kuroko on how he got a dog stuff toy and who gave it to him.

Midorima couldn't help but smirking when he saw the two boys pale when he said that it was from him.

Midorima, still smirking, thinks, 'I think I can bear being with these guys for two more years,' Then his eyes soften when it landed on Kuroko, 'Especially with him.'

**TBC**

* * *

**Review Please?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys and I hope you like this chapter.. Ps, You can also check my other fic TFATT**

**Pss.. Thank you so much for the reviews, the alerts and favorites.. It brings me courage to continue this fic, I hope you continue your support towards the end. *Bow*  
**

**As usual Beta-ed by : Bommie *bow*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Blocker, the Leader and the Ace**

Murasakibara Atsushi is too tall for his age. Combined with his usual stoic expression and unnatural craving for sweets, many people do not understand. He is an anti-social bloke and easily loses interest into something; and that included basketball. His opinion changed when he met a certain blue-haired teen on his team.

Kuroko Tetsuya is one of the things that he takes interest in, and to his delight, Kuroko never bored him. He loves teasing the other boy so much, and even though Kuro-chin doesn't show his emotions so much like Kise, he still frowns, blush or smile; even for a little bit. Those expressions immediately made Atsushi interested. Usually, he thinks about the things he could do to make that blush go deeper and redder.

A wanton looking Kuroko immediately flew to his mind. He blushes ever so slightly and shakes his head, trying to erase those disturbing yet arousing images about Kuroko.

He rummages inside the plastic bag containing his snacks. The only sound that can be heard in the rooftop where Atsushi is at is the tearing of the sides of his treats. While eating, he reminisces about how Kuroko Tetsuya got his full attention.

**Flashback**

_Atsushi was on his way home when he saw a familiar face that is currently surrounded by guys. Said guys got Kuroko cornered, but the latter didn't even bat an eyelash to their direction. The violet-haired teen just wants to go home and eat his newly bought candies, but there is a small part of him that wanted to stay and help his troubled team mate._

_He sighs, annoyed, to himself. He reasons to himself that he just can't leave the brat because their captain would probably go berserk if someone harms his childhood friend. He shudders and wonders what Akashi will do if he did leave Kuroko and something happened to him._

_He walks to them and hears one of the guys talk, "Come on baby, can you give a little time with us?"_

_"We promise we won't bite hard."_

_A vain popped on Atsushi's forehead; these guys are flirting and hitting on Kuroko. He couldn't understand why those guys are hitting on his teammate though. Sure, Kuroko is as cute as a puppy, his slim and small built is similar to a girl's, his skin is as pale as snow and hair as blue as the sky._

_Now, that he finally thought about it, is Kuroko Tetsuya a girl? Well, of course not; he saw the latter's body in the shower already. A body like Kuroko's is far from a girl's even though he looks like one._

_He coughs loudly and caught the attention of the other guys while Kuroko reverts his attention to him with the usual expression on his face._

_"Are you bullying Kuro-chin?" Atsushi glares at them, scaring the men surrounding Kuroko._

_"Sorry!" The idiots bowed and ran away leaving Kuroko and Atsushi alone._

_"I didn't know you are famous, Kuro-chin."_

_The other just stare at him, then, shrugs. Kuroko opens his bag and gives something to the other. He muttered thanks and gave a little bow before walking away._

_Atsushi stares at the retreating figure of the other. He looks down to see that Kuroko handed him a box of strawberry chocolates._

_He wonders if there is a chance if he could understand the other._

**End of Flashback**

Atsushi hummed as he continued eating the strawberry chocolates. For now, he will only observe Kuroko.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro is the childhood friend of Kuroko Tetsuya and thinks of himself as the closest person to the phantom player. He is currently on the student council meeting since he is the new student council president. He has many things to hate but little things to like.

Kuroko Tetsuya is one of the things that he likes. He knew the other since they were five. Seijuro is the type of person that gets what he wants; he is smart and wise. What he hates the most are losers and he treats almost everybody as shogi pieces. He can manipulate everyone, except Kuroko.

Kuroko has a special place in Seijuro's heart; which is why he has this need to always protect the other.

Akashi Seijuro treats Kuroko as his younger brother since he doesn't have any siblings of his own. But these days, he wonders if what he feels for Kuroko is really sibling love or something else.

These days, his childhood friend is becoming overly friendly with their other teammates; especially with Kise and Aomine. Midorima and Murasakibara are at the sidelines, but he notices the strange looks that they send to his favorite person.

He couldn't help but feel possessive and protective of Kuroko. He doesn't know if it's even normal.

He lets out an irritated sigh while still holding the paper work that was given to him. These days, Kuroko seems to be cuter than usual. There is only one thing that he knows though; Kuroko can only be his**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya is his first ever friend and the only one who can understand his goals. He wouldn't let anyone takes his younger brother right? He couldn't lose to the others.

He will plan on how to make Kuroko entirely his.

* * *

Aomine Daiki is a person that lives for basketball. His entire being belongs to the sport, but these past few weeks made him think that maybe basketball isn't all what he wanted. What he wants is a person that can understand his passion with the sport, a person that he can call a proper partner.

When Kuroko Tetsuya announced that Aomine will be his light and that he will be his shadow, he couldn't help but blush at that. It was a very bold movement coming from his normally stoic teammate.

When the blue haired teen said that he can make Aomine stronger than he was now, the tan teen couldn't help but feel good that a talented player like Kuroko had chose him to be his 'light'.

He will prove to the others that he is the best in this team, and probably the best in Japan if he continues to work hard. His motto is 'the only can beat me is me', and he will strive harder than the others just to prove that. He practices his steps, blocks and shooting every single day even if it is Sunday or a holiday. For him, practices will make him stronger and with the help of his shadow, he is sure he can do it.

His friend and their new manager, Momoi Satsuki, is apparently love struck with Kuroko. He knows that his partner isn't interested the slightest and he also knows that Momoi is not useless.

In fact, she is a good manager; she suggests practices that they haven't encountered yet. So for him, she wasn't a threat at all. His strongest rivals were probably their captain and Kise; Kise is very touchy feely of Kuroko. Midorima and Murasakibara, though not acting too much, are still giving Kuroko hints and glances.

Sometimes, when he feels like boasting it, he shouts, "Tetsu is my shadow, and I'm his light. Therefore, he is mine."

He is currently in the gym doing some shooting even though it's already break time. He frowns at the ball he is currently holding and thinks of a way in which he can take Kuroko away from the others.

Aomine loves how the crowd cheers on him; acknowledging his skills and capabilities when he's in the court. But what he loves the most is the small smile that his partner, his shadow, gives him.

He also loves seeing Kuroko move when inside the court. His small hands can pass the ball faster to anyone in the time, and he can do it without other people seeing. Even though he can't shoot or block, the way he plays is still hard to do.

He is very thankful that Kuroko sees him as his light. He will make sure to work hard so that Kuroko will continue smiling at him.

Yes, he lives for basketball, but his victory is also all thanks to his shadow. He will follow Kuroko until the end.

He is the light, and Kuroko is the shadow. And he is glad with this arrangement.

**TBC**

* * *

**Review?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beta-ed by the wonderful Bommie**

* * *

Chapter 7: The War Begins

Days have passed and they could see and feel that Momoi's training menu really did pay off. Kise's movements are now good not like when he was an amateur unlike when he first played basketball. He is a quick learner; as Kuroko had said to the other members. Akashi still acts like a psycho, his heterochromic eyes narrowing every time either Kise or Aomine becomes touchy with his childhood friend.

He always manage to give extra work for those two. Though with Midorima and Murasakibara, who acts stealthily when with Kuroko, they still get caught. At least they are fast enough to dodge the flying blades or scissors that are send their way.

It's Sunday, but the team are still practicing in a basketball court. Kuroko is staring at the basketball ring, Kise and Aomine are stretching, Murasakibara eating his cream puffs, Midorima is cleaning his lucky item for the day, Momoi is in the process of writing a new training menu and finally, Akashi, who is currently talking through his phone.

He shuts his phone close and whistles to his teammates; catching their attention. He lets out a sadistic smirk that can send a normal person running away from him, but since his teammates are already used with it, they just walked in front of their captain and prepares to listen to whatever sadistic idea that he formulated.

"I had scheduled us a practice match with Kamizaki Middle School." He sees the different reactions from the others. Kise is jumping in excitement, Midorima hid a smile and pretended to not care, Murasakibara stoically returns his gaze while proceeded on eating his cream puffs, Aomine gave him a satisfied but manic grin, Momoi frowns at first, then it was automatically replaced by a wide grin and proceeded to write details on her data book, and finally, Kuroko, who just gave him a nod and eyes that tells him that he made the right choice.

Kise raises his hand, and Akashi nods, encouraging to say what's on his mind, "Where are the others, Captain?"

"We don't need them," A pause, "We only need ourselves in order for us to win. I won't accept a loser, that's why you better work harder Ryota; or else I'll be the one giving you your training for the rest of the year." Kise stiffens at the words. The rest looked at him with pity as he stood there for at least 10 minutes like a statue.

The day went uneventful; all of them were simply focusing on their training. On the way to McDonalds, Kuroko forgot his shirt at the locker rooms. He excuses himself saying that he will just catch up later. Akashi, as always, is currently talking to someone at the phone.

Aomine took this as his opportunity to voice out his thoughts. So he glared at Kise who is smiling idiotically.

"You seem to love touching Tetsu." Aomine couldn't help but grin at the frown that spread on Kise's handsome face. It makes him feel good and superior when Kuroko agreed on calling him by his first name. It's been a week that passed since he started calling Kuroko 'Tetsu'.

The frown immediately vanished from Kise's face when he replied, "Yeah, I love touching Kurokocchi. Why, Aominecchi? Are you jealous?" He grins when he sees Aomine flinch at the horrible nickname. He loves giving nicknames on his teammates. The only person that he can't call with a –cchi is their captain who is still engrossed talking on his phone.

"You can't just touch him freely." Aomine hisses. He really didn't like the blonde. Yes, he recognizes him as a fast learner, but never a rival. He is far too weak for Aomine to consider him as a rival.

Murasakibara, who is silently eating his chocolate cake while watching them as if it's a movie, Momoi who is currently smirking at the scene and Midorima on the other hand made no move to stop them and silently regarded them while crossing his arms.

'This is interesting.' She thought.

"Are you his mother?" Kise hissed back.

"No, but I'm telling you to stay away from Tetsu, amateur." The tanned youth growls.

"You can't just tell me what to do," The blond bites back, "I won't take orders from anyone especially from you."

A glaring contest happens, and the atmosphere became heavier and colder.

"You don't own him." Kise says.

"Oh yeah? Watch me make him mine then!" Aomine answers with confidence.

"Let's see who Kurokocchi likes better."

"I'm his light, he said it himself."

"Oh yeah? That doesn't make you his number one guy. He sees you as his light in court, but that doesn't make you his light in his personal life." Kise pointed out.

Midorima and Murasakibara nods in agreement.

Aomine looked like a gaping fish with the words that Kise told him. He grits his teeth and clenches his fist, then takes a deep breath and relaxes himself. When he stared back at the heated gaze that the blonde is giving him, he couldn't help but give him a confident look.

"Then I will make myself his light; not just with basketball, but in his life." He says with a confident voice.

"My, my, what do we have here..." A cold voice makes their attention snap towards it.

They almost forgot that their captain is with tem. All of the other members tensed at the aura coming from their smiling captain.

"You guys appear to be interested on my Tetsuya." His smile becomes wider while the others tense further.

A normal person would definitely take back their words, beg for forgiveness, run away and fly to the USA, but Kise and Aomine aren't normal, so they meet those deadly heterochromic eyes fearlessly. Normally, they would freeze to death when their captain speaks like that, but it's another question when Kuroko is the reason.

"He's not yours either captain." Aomine composes himself and equally meets those deadly eyes.

"I'm the captain, and I'm his childhood friend. Therefore, he is mine."

If it was awkward at first, the air felt deadly now.

"But that doesn't make you own Kurokocchi, taicho." Kise uncomfortably smiled at his captain. He really doesn't want to die yet, but he can't help but frown at those words.

"Not yet, but one of these days he will become mine. His body, mind and heart will be mine." Akashi's words were full of possessiveness, "Plus, I can't let my Tetsuya be in a place where horny wolves are."

"Then this wolf will claim Tetsu." Aomine says proudly.

"No, I will have Kurokocchi."

"If you guys will bicker on who owns Kuroko, then I will also stake my claim." Midorima says with a calm voice.

"I will stake my claim too." Murasakibara added stoically.

Aomine, Kise and Akashi turns to glare at the two who joined the argument.

"I don't care if all of the guys in Japan wants Tetsu, but in the end of the day, it me he would embrace and no one else." Aomine points out arrogantly.

"No, Tetsuya will be mine." Akashi hisses, pointing his scissors on Aomine's direction who just grins at him.

"Taicho, you can't scare me. I'm serious of Tetsu."

"Neither am I." The red-head said with a calm voice.

"May the best man win?" Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi and Aomine announces while Momoi just stood there with an amuse expression on her beautiful face.

"What does 'may the best man win' mean?" A confused voice was heard; making them all flinch. The reason why they act like that is just standing there for a good three meters away. A frown can be seen on Kuroko's beautiful face too.

Not giving Kuroko any room for protest, she reaches out for Kuroko's hand dragging him. The others snapped from their reverie and followed Momoi's trail. They glared at each other the rest of the way.

And so, the war begins between the five.

TBC.

* * *

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Unbeta****'d.. Thank you for the support, reviews, alerts and favorites. **

**The beta-ed version will be post later after my beta is back. She's away for three days. So please bare with me.  
**

**I got few PMs, that ask me for my Tumblr or something and I got one in my profile page. If you guys want, just follow me and we talk? or chat? or reblog? or whatever.. xD  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Haizaki Shougo

A week later after the practice match from Kamizaki Middle School. The Teiko Middle School basketball team wins by a score of 85 vs 75. The week was long enough to give Akashi a headache especially to certain circumstances, most of the upperclassman had gone back to the basketball club except for the previous captain and regulars and they claim that they have no right to be regulars since they are merely a first years.

The upperclassmen threatened them that they will claim the rightful position. More or less 100 members are in the club and all of them want to take the position as a regular. Akashi doesn't want to give the upperclassmen a second chance to be in the basketball since they throw it away their chance when they sign their resignation but the board of directors in the school was too adamant about sending the upperclassmen back to the club.

Akashi held a confidential meeting at the rooftop, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Momoi, Murasakibara and Kuroko were the only ones invited. Aomine held Kuroko firmly; his arms are on the petite teen's waist, his back in on the railing while the light blue haired teen's back is on his chest. He is also trying to push Kise who is currently smoothing the right arm of Kuroko or petting the white and smooth skin of the phantom player that he can reach. Momoi is currently amuse by the situation, Midorima and Murasakibara subtly glaring at the two who dared to be touchy freely of Kuroko and finally, Akashi is totally pissed off at almost everything. He is pissed at the board of directors, pissed at those upperclassmen bastards that doesn't have honor and pissed at the two idiots who dared to touch his Tetsuya.

The guy who is want by all is oblivious to the murderous aura around him. Aomine and Kise are looking smug since their love doesn't mind their touches and advances.

Akashi sent a very loath glare at the tan and blond players before he seethes "If those senpai's think that they can kick us from our position, they should think twice. I let them taste hell and let them know their places"

"Captain, we should challenge them by team and kick their asses once again" Kise proudly suggested.

"No, Those blasted cowards didn't want to fight five on five, they want to fight one on one" Their captain calmly explain but his eyes told them different story.

Aomine snorted "As If they can win against us"

A pair of hetero eyes glared at the tan teen which the others gulped while Kuroko stares at his captain stoically "Don't be so cocky Daiki, your strength and skills are still in progress. Don't talk like you can win every time"

The guy in question just answered him with a shy grin.

"We know that if we fight them as a team, we can crush them anytime but if they fight us one on one. I don't know if you guys can maintain your position as a regular"

"Akashi, what do you mean 'you guys'? What about you?" Midorima question while adjusting the frog hat, he is currently wearing. It's his lucky item for the day.

Akashi sent Midorima a knowing smirk and answered "I'm always right therefore I always win"

They all frown at the answer but didn't corrected it.

"We practice and focus our skills individually" Kuroko suggested.

The others can only hums of agreement.

* * *

By the end of the day, Kise Ryota has been defeated by another first year and the guy who crushes him and kicks him out of the regulars is named Haizaki Shougo. A guy with white hair and a very cocky and menacing attitude. The blond was in state of shock and run away immediately by the time the end of the whistles can be heard.

Midorima sigh in disappointment, Akashi just stares at Haizaki, Murasakibara still eat his potato chips but his eyes were cold purple, Aomine shakes his head and mutters "That Idiot", Momoi gaze harden and Lastly, Kuroko silently and stealthy chase the runaway blond.

The upperclassmen seems to be celebrated by the win of Haizaki and one of them bravely commented "If Haizaki can kick one of them then surely us can win too" and "They only good at being a team but they don't stand a chance if they were challenge one on one" and "So they are weak?" and so on.

The four who just insulted stays quiet but on the inside they are practically boiling. They want to slaughter people who underestimate them.

'I'll make sure you be begging for your life when I'm done with you' they all thought the same and they meant it.

Most of the sport, Kise Ryota already played and basketball seems to be the only sport that he came to love, Aomine gives him the challenge that he needed, Akashi makes him realize that practice is not easy going and Kuroko gives him the purpose and reason why he should play and love basketball.

To be on a regular even though his still a newbie is like a dream come true for him and being to play with them is the best even though they know each other two months ago. He promises to himself that no matter who challenge him, he will win and stay as a regular with them.

He ran and ran and never looking back and never thought of anything but the lost. He gasps for breath when he tires himself from running. He notices that he was on a river bank and decided to rest there. He couldn't hold himself for much longer and cry silently. He really is stupid and just a newbie like Aomine always says to him.

"Maybe I'm really weak" he let out a bitter chuckle

"You are really fast Kise-kun" a familiar voice interrupts him and jumps by surprise and turn around to see Kuroko gasping face.

He hasty wipes his tears; he couldn't let Kurokochhi see his pathetic face right now and force himself to smile "Kurokocchi why are you here?"

The smaller teen just stares at his eyes then "Kise-kun it's okay to cry and you are not that weak"

Golden eyes widen of realization then grab the petite boy and hug him fiercely then cry into his shoulder. "I lost" he gasps out.

Slender hands hugs him back and mutter "Yeah but you can win next time"

Unknowingly, Kise let out a relived smile "Yeah I'll be strong and win next time" he bury his face on Kuroko's neck.

"I believe in you Kise-kun"

The blond could only pulls him closer and inhales the smaller male's scent.

* * *

Haizaki savors his win and let out a sadistic smile. He was on his way to his home and couldn't help but thinks from the past few weeks. He knows that the upperclassmen want to go back to the club; secretly he plans for his win and a guarantee spot for the regular so he boringly decided that he observes his co-first year regulars and a certain light blue haired teen from a far.

His smile widen when he sees that the five gives extra attention to the smallest male.

"You guys should watch your back because I like to break things that is needed and wanted by others" he whispered to no one then licks his lips and continues his walk.

TBC

* * *

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Unbeta-ed, any grammar failure and typos are my fault and please feel free to correct me. My beta is on her hiatus for a certain reason. So please bare with me. **

**Finally the chapter 9 is here as promise and hopefully I can also update my other stories as well. If you guys have tumblr, feel free to follow my blog. Sometimes, I post fics there that I didn't post it here. **

**You guys are really the best. I can't help but feel overwhelm by your reviews and please keep reviewing it makes me feel proud that I made fics. Your reviews keeps pushing me to write and update more even though my updates are not regular and my WIP are piling up. *slaps***

**Thank you so much for the reviews, the alerts and the favorites. It makes me really happy and also don't forget to check out my other fics okay? **

**Oh, Its rated M now. **

* * *

Chapter 9: The Plan

Eight months after Haizaki became a regular member of the basketball club, it's also eight long months since Kise tried to reclaim his spot of the regulars but failed every time he tried to snatch it back. It's also their beginning stage as a second year students in Teikou and Haizaki will surely defeated anyone who tried to take what it his. Their senpais and their other fellow first years tried to challenge the other members of Kiseki no Sedai but they stubbornly held strong to their title.

Haizaki Shougo is a type of guy who craves power and fame. He only chooses to play basketball because he wants all the attention to him and when he heard the growing names of his fellow first years before; he can't help but feel jealous. He wants that kind attention to him.

Defeating Kise Ryota is just the beginning of his plans, in order to crush all the members of Kiseki no Sedai. The next step is to seduce and fuck Kise's current girlfriend. Oh yes, he wants to bully and make fun of a certain blond from the team. He didn't even understand why the blond joins the basketball team when he is already a model. He wants to make Kise feel helpless when it comes to basketball and he wants him to quit playing the game and never comes back.

He smirks when he sees the girl he's been looking for, he unconsciously whistle when he sees his target and he couldn't help but feel a little amaze at Kise for having a beautiful and sexy girlfriend. The end of this day, he knows that girl would be under him and writhing wantonly like a common whore. His smirks widen at the mere thought, he thought what would be Kise's reaction if he ever find out.

He couldn't wait to see that miserable face again.

Like a host, he waltzes to the direction of his target. The girl's face is pretty, pretty enough to become a model. She's got brown long hair with big and seductive chocolate eyes. She is also pale and has long eyelashes.

'Ryota really knows how to pick a girl' he licks his lips from the upcoming lust.

The target is sitting on a bench. She looks like she's waiting for someone.

"Hey miss, can I sit here?" he gesture the vacant space of the bench while he smiles brightly like a host should do to please a woman.

He's inner mind smirks some more when he sees the red painted marks on the girl's cheek.

He continues to flirt until the girl gives in. An hour later, his handsome face and sweet talks won. He got an armful of horny girl that is waiting for him to fuck her.

He guides the girl that he knows by the name of Kaoru to some random motel. After they got into a room, he sent a text message to someone who loves to know about this.

After a few rounds of hot and satisfying sex, he turns to his side to stare at the girl who curls herself to him. There's a knock at the door and Shougo let out a sadistic chuckle before he untangle himself to the girl. He arrogantly opens the door and when he sees the person who knocks, he let out a big fat smirk while he opens the door widely for the person to see all of it.

The girl immediately sits up and screams. She nervously gathers the bed sheet around her just to cover her naked body.

"Kise-kun…." The girl whispers brokenly.

The said blond seems to be frozen at where he stands. He looks betrayed and equally disgusted. Haizaki on the other hand looks proud at his works.

"Ryota, I'm glad you decided to show up"

Kise's head snap back to him, his expression change into something. He looks really piss and rage is the only expression that can be seen in his eyes. Like a wild animal, he attacks Haizaki and Hell break loose after that.

* * *

The current captain of Teikou massages his aching temple. His headache got worse every time he thinks about Haizaki Shougo. He already knows that guy is trouble but he didn't think it would be this way. After that fight, Kise got a broken wrist and bruises all over his face while Haizaki got broken ribs and bruises all over his face too.

He won't admit but he's worried for the blond since that fight, the blond didn't attend any basketball practice. It's already a week and a half since then while Haizaki is always smirking as if he won something important.

Aomine barely contain his anger towards the white haired teammate, if it weren't for Kuroko who always reminded the tan male the reason why he should not beat up Haizaki. He definitely sent that arrogant asshole in the hospital anytime.

Akashi knows that Haizaki is planning something and he is also sure that, the white haired male's goal is to crush them.

He immediately snorted at the mere thought of Haizaki crushing them. 'As if that ape can crush us, can crush me'

He's currently looking at his shougi pieces, the room is empty. Thankfully it gives him the time to think for his next move.

"If Shougo wants to play then I'll be very happy to play with him" He then stares at the new scissor he bought. "I let him do anything what he wants for now but when the time comes he touches something that wasn't his" He brings out his cellphone just to stare at his wallpaper. His wallpaper is Kuroko Tetsuya's sleeping face then he fingers the face on the screen "I'll make sure he would never forget everything I will do to him"

* * *

Kise is beyond piss, he never understand Haizaki and probably won't ever understand. He can't help but feel disappointed with the girl. He was beginning to think that his current girlfriend would be different than the others but he was wrong again. At first, their relationship is sweet and happy but by the time when his modeling blooms and his name were known all around, His girlfriend change into someone he didn't know.

"It's her true colors huh?" he sighs at those words.

He feels so depress. He couldn't defeat Haizaki and worst, the asshole slept with his girlfriend.

He is currently at the shade of one of the cheery blossom trees in the school yard. It's been awhile since he attends the practice, his friends were supported towards him even though they always tease him that he is useless. He couldn't face anyone after what happen, the shame and the guilt were mix together and he couldn't figure what to do next.

He wants to shout and scream and punch Haizaki's smirking face. He didn't want to see him once again; he could not bring himself to, especially if the asshole only put more salt on his bleeding wound.

There is also a time when he wants to give up and sign a withdrawal letter and go back to play soccer but there something is nagging him for him not to quit. He loves basketball more than the other sports that he previously plays.

"Kise-kun?" a familiar voice greeted him and he feels someone sits beside him.

Kuroko's voice it gives him peace of mind and he feels content and happy. He admitted to himself that at first he only flirts with Kuroko just to piss off Aomine and Akashi but these few days that the smaller been with him, silently supporting him and calmly giving him a good advice. He is not sure with himself anymore.

The feeling he has for the smaller teen seems to be different than the feelings he have from his past relationships. It's somehow deeper and broader than before.

For the first time of his life, he feels unsure whether to ignore or accept this feeling.

He didn't know what will happen to the future but he knows that he will follow Kuroko anywhere and he couldn't bring himself to be parted from the other teen.

"You should not skip practice" a gentle yet stern voice said it.

He just chuckle and turns to his companion "Yeah, I promise I will attend tomorrow"

"No, you should attend now. Aomine-kun is grumpy more than usual, Midorima-kun is silently glaring daggers at Haizaki's back, Murasakibara-kun is eating more sweets, Momoi-san looks worried about and even Akashi-kun is in a sour mood" The voice pause then continue "They all miss you"

"Did you miss me?" he couldn't help but asks.

The light blue haired teen gives him a pointed look "We always see each other everyday"

He only smiles but deep down he feels a little disappointed.

"But I miss you play" the other teen mutters after.

And for the first time in few weeks, he gives his brightest smile at the person in front of him.

If Kuroko sees Aomine as his light then he sees Kuroko as his light and as his angel.

He immediately embraces the smaller teen and hoping for the moment becomes eternity.

* * *

The two didn't notice Haizaki Shougo is just nearby. They also didn't notice a sadistic smirk painted on his face.

"I guess I can proceed for my next plan" he mutters darkly and evilly.

TBC.

* * *

Review?


End file.
